


The Cliff

by DarkElite020



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Grimmons, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElite020/pseuds/DarkElite020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meta successfully pulled Grif over the cliff with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that was inspired by a song I found on soundcloud called 'Cliffhanger'

The Meta has Sarge by the throat. You stand patiently with Grif, waiting for Sarge to hook up that monster to the warthog. You nervously are shifting your feet in the snow beneath you. Your plans never go as planned, and there isn’t any reason this one would be different.  


Sarge hooks up the Meta to the Warthog now, and you and grif are pushing the car with all your force in an attempt to push it over the cliff. Grif is barely making it move.  


“Come on! Push Grif!” You yell to your teammate, and he is quick to reply to you.  


“I am pushing!”  


Meta turns his head to the side, now realizing what you were doing. He looks down to the hook, then to the car, and you swear you could see the Agent’s eyes widen behind his visor. The car tips off of the cliff and you move away from it. Meta falls onto his back as the force of the jeep is dragging him towards the edge. He makes an inhuman scream as he desperately claws and flails at the snow beneath him.  


The white armored brute manages to roll onto his stomach and desperately grabs onto anything he can. Grif’s ankle.  


Grif yelps and falls onto his stomach as Meta tries to drag him into the abyss with him. The two of them slip over the edge of the cliff. You cry out for Grif and dive towards the cliff, and grab his hand. Meta screams again, louder now as his hands slip away from your teammates foot, and he plummets to his death into the ocean below.  


Grif clings to your hand and tells you to pull him up. You try. You try so fucking hard to pull him up. You can’t get him up and he can’t help you. You feel his grip sliding down your arm as he sinks lower towards the sea.  
“Grif! Do something! I can’t pull you up!” You say, continuing to struggle. 

He falls from your grasp. He’s now falling down into the blue. You want to cry and scream. You shake, both from cold and from the feeling of watching your best friend dying in front of you.

“GRIF!”  


“SIMMONS!” 

The water splashes when it makes contact with the orange soldier, and he vanishes beneath the waves. You look eagerly over the cliff, your eyes are watering. You look for any sign he’s alive. You want to see him struggling against the waves to shore. You only see the vicious water crash against the glacier you are standing on. You keep watching. You shout for him. You want a reply. He can’t be gone just like that! 

You lay in the snow. As time passes Sarge would pester you to keep going and get over it, or he would try to cheer you up. The snow violently blows around the glacier, and it’s making little piles on parts of your armor. You don’t move an inch or say a word. Your eyes travel around the water. 

You lay there for an entire day. You are freezing and are wiping away your tears. Everyone else is moving on and leaving you behind. They invite you to come with them but you say you’ll catch up to them later.  


You are feeling sorry that you couldn’t save him and you want to just follow him over the edge. It takes all of your will power to stop yourself.  


  
XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


It’s been two days exactly. You continue staring down the side. Your stomach is rumbling and you are losing energy. You want to find him so badly. The team isn’t complete without him.  


  
XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


It’s been three days exactly. Your body is shutting down. You are walking along the cliff, and it’s hard to see where you’re going. Your body is freezing and your hands and feet are numb. You want to scream and cry but you don’t have enough energy to. You keep calling for him. It’s barely audible now but you are trying anyways. You have to find him though. You haven’t slept at all. You are too busy looking for the man you need more than life.

 

“Simmons!”

You hear Grif’s voice calling you. You desperately look around. _Oh God._

“Simmons!”

You look around eagerly wanting to see your friend. _Oh God. Oh God._  
“Where are you?!” You struggle to call out. 

He can’t hear you. He calls you again.

“Simmons!” 

You can’t lose him again. You follow the voice, and the icy wind howls in your ears. You always can recognize his voice, and so you hurry as fast as you can, crunching ice beneath you. 

You can’t hear him anymore. You don’t know how long you’ve been walking and you can hear yourself shivering. You are lost in the snow and it is hard to process where would be the best way to go. You keep calling him.  
"Dexter please! Where are you?”

  


XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX  


You think it’s been four days, and you’ve finally collapsed. You don’t have the energy to get back up. You are begging he’d come back to get you. You slowly blink and try to look through the blinding snow as you lay motionless on the cold white snow.  


You can’t help but smile when you’ve noticed a figure limping his way to you through the snow.

“Grif, is that you? I’m glad I finally found you.” You call out again, your voice is clearly strained.  


It’s so cold. You think about being back in Blood Gulch where it’s way too fucking hot. You’d rather be there than in this snow. When Grif gets over to you, you want to apologize and stay close to him.  


Your eyes continue to watch the figure, and it becomes more clear as the man comes closer. You blink your eyes slowly, and open them to see the figure standing close to you.  


The white armored feet are the first thing you see. You slowly turn your head to look up, and see the Meta staring down at you. He’s still soaked and he has chunks of ice all over him. He stands over you and blocks out what little light gets through the blinding snow. He growls and aims his pistol down to your face.

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always kudos and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
